Underground
by Vaerin7
Summary: Crossdressing Ichigo gets attacked at night and saved by Grimmjow, it was love at first sight.  But Ichigo's family run the Visoreds, the biggest adversaries to Grimmjow's own fighting team the Espada.  Will love blossom, or die before it starts?


The Underground

Karakura Town is divided, that much has stayed the same since people started looking down on one another. Everything boils down to one single thing… fighting. Status is held by those who have the power to take it, three people in particular building teams of unbeatable strength that hold them in a rather sufficient place of equality. The teams are Yamamoto's Shinigami, those bred of the rich blooded with nothing better to do and those with a mind to dominate all those who oppose them. Aizen's team is the Espada, a colorful and diverse group that love to fight and live off the thrill of it. Lastly, are the Visoreds that follow Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke is a man of mystery with secrets surrounding him that draw people close. His Visoreds are powerful, patient for the most part, and extremely loyal to the blonde. However, everyone knows there's at least one thing Kisuke fears above all else… his wife, Yorouchi Shihoin.

"Kisuke!" Yorouchi screams. "Where's my precious little angel, he should've been here by now for his visit!"

"Yorouchi, I told you yesterday that Ichigo was going out with friends tonight," he murmurs.

"And I told you I don't like them dragging my innocent little bundle of feminine joy along to those horrid places that will most likely taint his oh so rare innocence!"

"You're blowing this way out of proportion."

Kisuke was just hitting his prime in the Underground, a place where the teams from all over meet to compete for the title of champion, when his life was turned upside-down. Nineteen years ago, his only remaining family had died in childbirth… nine months earlier she had told him her husband had been murdered by a thug. She left behind twin boys who were taken in by Kisuke and his wife, Yorouchi, who named them Shiro and Ichigo.

"Don't tell me that!" she snaps. "You and I both know how he is, he's gonna get hurt!"

"He can take care of himself, dear," Kisuke admonishes. "He's just as wild as you."

"… Still."

Shiro is the complete opposite of Ichigo, though their features are dangerously similar. He has white hair styled in wild spikes, sharp gold eyes, a huge grin Ichigo swears is proof of his insanity, and porcelain skin on a 6'1" masculine lithe frame. He's impulsive, chaotic, temperamental, and can never pass up a good fight. Ichigo has orange hair styled the same way, soft amber eyes, normally wears a scowl, and has tan skin on a 5'9" feminine lithe frame. Ichigo is brilliant, calculating, brash at times, slightly less temperamental than Shiro, and hates to hurt people needlessly. Ichigo is usually the voice of reason, the good conscience where Shiro is the bad one. Though he has a bit of a wild side, it's nothing like Shiro's. Another thing that differs is the fact that Shiro is extremely promiscuous and Ichigo is still a virgin, the mere mention of sex lighting his face up like a stoplight. Ichigo is Yorouchi's favorite, a little mamma's boy, because of his feminine side and is usually treated as a girl. She's even gone so far as to dress him up like one, which Shiro has admitted to having wet dreams of… Ichigo still practices it at times, more out of habit than anything. As Yorouchi always said, if you have the figure for it, why the hell not? Shiro is always busy at nights, out with their father at the Underground to watch the fights… Kisuke Urahara is the leader of the Visoreds and Shiro is his number one fighter. Ichigo, having been banned from the Underground by Yorouchi, usually goes out to the clubs with his friends. Tonight, he's heading home after a night of dancing with Renji and Tatsuki… two of his favorite dance partners.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a snide voice wonders. "A pretty little uke walking home alone at night… not very wise, sweet thing."

Ichigo turns, leveling the group of five with a scowl he usually saves for Shiro when he calls him a girl. The taller man reaches to grab Ichigo's arm, tightening his grip when Ichigo starts to glare, and then starts to pull him toward the nearby alley. Before they can get there, however, Ichigo starts fighting back. His foot is driven straight into the taller man's stomach, slamming him against the building's wall. He takes out another with a sharp punch to his face, dropping the next by sweeping his feet from beneath him. A knee catches his side, knocking him off balance, and he finds himself on his knees with his hands bound behind his back.

*Wow… that was fast, * he muses.

"Okay. Now that you're being nice and cooperative, let's have a bit of fun."

They try to pry his mouth open, but he bites and fights every step of the way. They slap him harshly, snapping his head to the side, and Ichigo growls in fury at them. Getting fed up with playing, the taller man hits Ichigo hard enough to knock him over. Ichigo gasps as his hips are raised and his pants are undone, kicking out and catching the man's groin. He groans in pain, hissing in anger before gripping the back of Ichigo's head roughly. Ichigo scowls furiously, realizing there's no way for him to win this and closing his amber orbs to accept the inevitable… but the weight on his back is yanked off. He hears yells of pain and the sounds of scuffling, a growl so predatory that shivers run the length of his spine, and then someone is pulling him back to sit. Ichigo's body is tense, eyes closed tightly, and he waits.

"Oi, you okay?" a voice of pure sin wonders. "Hey, can ya hear me?"

"I think he went into shock," someone cackles. "These pretty boys nowadays, such chicks."

Without thinking, Ichigo's leg shoots out toward that voice and he hears a satisfying grunt of pain. With a small smirk, he opens his amber orbs and glances that way to see a man bent over in pain. Ichigo's long legs had managed a strong hit to the guy's crotch, the other slowly dropping to the ground. Right beside him, the man that was talking to him busts up laughing and startles Ichigo. The laughter is almost like a bark, loud and mirthful as the guy shamelessly points to his pal as tears leak from his eyes.

"Looks like this 'chick' as you so nicely put it just kicked your ass!"

"Shut up, Grimmjow," the other groans. "It was a cheap shot!"

"That was great," Grimmjow sighs as he calms himself and reaches to untie Ichigo. "So… you okay?"

"I… I guess so," Ichigo murmurs. "Thanks."

"No problem, you looked like you could use it and we weren't doing anything important. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, by the way. That bean pole is my buddy, Nnoitra Gilga."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo smiles.

They're just walking out of the dark alley and into the streetlights, giving Ichigo a very good view of the two. Nnoitra is around 7' tall with a lanky and thin frame, black hair draping loosely just past his shoulders, and his left eye is dark gray where his right is covered by a bandana. Grimmjow is… breathtaking. Spiky light blue hair with matching eyes, tan skin on a muscular form, and a cocky grin stretched across his face. Ichigo is calm on the outside, but he's squealing like a lovesick girl on the inside… damn his feminine side!

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Grimmjow smirks. "_No one _should be walking these streets alone at night," the man smiles cockily.

Ichigo nods hesitantly, though he's definitely in no hurry to go home to an empty house. He's heard of those guys, they don't take defeat lightly and have been known to follow their victims home to finish their business. He'd be more than happy to go to a friends' place, but they all live on the other side of town and have already taken a cab home.

"Hey… do you think… Would it be too much to ask if…"

"Spit it out, man," Nnoitra huffs.

"Can I stay the night at your place?" Ichigo murmurs quickly with a bright blush.

"… This is an odd way to pick up guys," Grimmjow mumbles in confusion.

"I'm not trying to pick you up, asshole!" Ichigo growls. "It's just… I've heard those guys follow their victims home if they don't get what they want… and my brother won't be home until tomorrow morning. I don't want to stay home alone when they retaliate."

"He's actually right," Nnoitra says. "I've come across those jerks before."

"Well… okay, but I don't have a guest room," Grimmjow remarks. "It's either the couch or you're sharing my bed. And I never share my bed without being extremely physical… if you catch my drift."

Ichigo blushes brightly at the feral grin and waggling brow, mumbling about stupid perverts and what was he thinking. Nnoitra leaves them after that, Grimmjow handing Ichigo a helmet after leading him to a sleek teal motorcycle. He'd never admit it, but sitting behind the larger man and pressing his body tightly against his back… he could've died right there and been happy. When they arrive at the expensive apartments, Ichigo nearly falls off the bike. Grimmjow takes the helmet and waits for Ichigo to gather himself, smirking in humor the whole time. Afterward, he leads the other to the sixth floor and into a beautiful flat. Off white walls, powder blue carpet and polished wooden furniture fills the rooms. The kitchen has an island complete with stools, the living room has a huge flat screen TV with a large stereo system and gaming systems, and the bathroom has a shower that could fit ten people and a Jacuzzi tub. Ichigo is almost afraid to see what the bedroom looks like, but peeks in just to satisfy his curiosity. It's huge, with a massive bed and a walk in closet.

"What do you do for a living?" Ichigo gasps in shock.

"It's legal, if that's what you're asking," Grimmjow laughs. "Here, I'll get you something to borrow for the night. You can take a shower if you'd like."

Once Ichigo is ready for bed, dressed in a long dress shirt and boxers than are bit too loose on his hips, he heads into the living room to find Grimmjow talking on his cell. He seems irritated, but hangs up at the sight of Ichigo and smiles. Ichigo notes the pillow and blanket on the couch, but is surprised when Grimmjow picks them up again and sticks them in the closet in the hall.

"Sorry about this, Ichigo, but you're sleeping in my bed tonight."

"What!" Ichigo gasps with a bright blush.

"Don't worry, I'll behave myself," Grimmjow chuckles. "For a little bit, anyway."

"Why can't I sleep on the couch?" Ichigo argues, as the teasing is beginning to make him hot for this godly man before him.

"Nnoitra called, said he caught those dip shits heading for my place," the blue haired male sighs in aggravation. "Dumb asses, don't know who they're messing with. They're all for jumping someone alone, so they won't bother if you're in bed with me. They'll assume you're mine and think better of it."

"… And if they find out I'm not?" Ichigo wonders warily.

"… You like guys, right?"

A sick feeling consumes Ichigo's gut as he nods dumbly, missing the pleased grin on the other's face as he's guided back to the bedroom. He climbs into bed, curling up as far away as possible, but Grimmjow follows and wraps an around his narrow waist before pulling him back. Ichigo tenses, shivering in pleasure which Grimmjow mistakes for fear. He loosens his grip and starts to pull his arm away, surprised when Ichigo scoots backward to get closer. With a soft smile on his features, Grimmjow returns his arm to Ichigo's waist and snuggles close to his new found interest. There's no denying he's definitely got it bad for the smaller male, though the only reason he knows it is because Nnoitra caught him staring at the orange head's ass all night at the club. Nnoitra is very perceptive when it comes to emotions, as strange as that may seem, so when he told Grimmjow to ask the other out or he'd shoot him… well… he's just happy he has a chance now. This will be the very first relationship he's ever pursued for more than just sex, so he has to treat this new interest like a precious jewel.

In the morning, Grimmjow is woken by the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. At first, he thinks Gin or Ulquiorra… maybe even Stark if he's feeling particularly motivated… has dropped by. He yawns and stretches, wondering why he wore a shirt to bed when he's normally content sleeping in sweat pants or just a pair of boxers. When he hits the tiled floor of the kitchen, however, he's shocked back into the events of last night. Standing at the stove with the sleeves of his oversized shirt hanging over his hands and an apron barely hiding the fact his boxers have turned into hip huggers, is the beautiful orange haired male he rescued. If that's not enough to get him rock hard, said male turns and smiles brightly at him.

"Good morning, Grimmjow," Ichigo says chirpily. "I made breakfast!"

"Great, I'm starved," Grimmjow murmurs.

The door is thrown open, a few voices chatting excitedly in their routine arguments before coming to a dead halt. Feet race toward the kitchen and everyone stops to gawk at the oblivious berry humming to himself while he gets a couple plates ready. All eyes are on Grimmjow, the other giving a cocky grin. Ichigo turns and almost drops the plates in his hands at the sight of the others.

"Uh… I guess I'll have to make some more," he says quietly.

"You don't have to, Berry," Grimmjow smirks. "I'm sure they've already eaten."

"But… it would be rude…"

"Not on your part," the blue haired male scoffs. "They're technically _my _guests and you're not my maid… although I'm seriously considering keeping you."

Ichigo blushes hotly at that, images of them together racing through his head. To keep his mind off them, he takes in those that have arrived. There're only two females, the rest are men. The one girl has hazel eyes and blue-green hair, a 5'9" figure of curves, and a boisterous personality. The other female is 5'6", tanned skinned, blonde hair with three braided locks, and green eyes. They immediately sit down and steal Grimmjow's plate, the other growling angrily just as the blonde yanks the fork from his hand for good measure. Ichigo chuckles, turning to make some more food as the others join them. Standing right behind him and closing in on his personal space is Nnoitra, watching closely as he fixes the food. To the right and leaning lazily against the counter is a 6'5" man with wavy shoulder length brown hair, a faded goatee, and blue-gray eyes. On the left and glaring daggers at Grimmjow is a Goth male of 5'6", his large green eyes almost bored and his raven locks let loose around him.

"Hey, I'm Grimmy's younger sister, Neliel Tu Odelshwank," the green haired female grins around her breakfast. "You can call me Nell! You're a really good cook!"

"Thank you," Ichigo smiles.

"So, are you my big brother's new girlfriend?"

"Nell!" Grimmjow shouts in shock.

"What? I think she's pretty," she says innocently. "Though, you'd probably look a lot better in a mini skirt and a halter top than in Grimmy's jammies."

"Actually," Ichigo chuckles at Grimmjow's gaping look. "I look fabulous in a mini skirt and a halter top, but I prefer the longer skirts… maybe the geta grip?"

"No way! Get out of here!" Nell squeals. "Hallibel, we have got to take her shopping! This is Tia Hallibel, by the way. She's my absolute best friend!"

"The apes surrounding you are Nnoitra Gilga, Stark Coyote, and Ulquiorra Cifer," Hallibel intones. "They're completely useless, but we keep them around to make us look even better than we already do."

Ichigo laughs at that, watching Grimmjow's confused expression before the other finally speaks up. What he says, however, is far more crude than Ichigo is expecting and he's briefly reminded of having to deal with his older twin.

"Okay, wait a minute," the blue haired male frowns. "Now I know for a fact, thanks to our wonderful little cuddle session, that you have a dick. What the fuck is all this talk about what skirt you prefer, please tell me you're speaking from experience shopping with a sister."

"… Well… actually… I'm kind of a victim of learned behavior," Ichigo blushes. "My mom always wanted a daughter, but couldn't have kids after me and my brother, so… since I was so feminine… she used to dress me up as a girl. I thought, for the longest time, I actually _was _a girl. My dad nipped that in the bud the minute he got me away from her, but by then I had already become used to dressing like one. I've been doing fairly well dressing like a boy, I haven't cross-dressed for three months now… but it's really hard."

Everyone is silent for the longest time, Ichigo cursing himself for letting that out, and then Nell yells out happily while Hallibel smirks. Ichigo is wary, glancing at the three around him to see Stark asleep against the counter, Ulquiorra staring at him with indifferent orbs, and Nnoitra attempting to hide the lecherous grin that's started up.

"Fucking awesome," Grimmjow snorts. "The guy that gets you gets the best of both worlds."

"Yeah, I bet your brother has quite the time beating your suitors off," Nnoitra laughs.

"He really stopped bothering after I started dressing like a boy," Ichigo blushes. "So I had to learn to stand up for myself after that. I guess it was his way of… uh… making a man out of me. When I dress like a girl he's super overprotective."

"If you look this good as a guy, I'd fucking hate to think how good you look as a girl," Grimmjow grumbles. "I'd beat the shit out of everyone that gave you a side glance let alone looked at ya!"

Breakfast is a bustling ordeal, everyone talking about Ichigo and his strange behavior. Nell and Hallibel managed to convince him to dress as a girl just to see what he looked like, but had brought so many clothes of their own they ended up putting on a fashion show. By the end, Grimmjow was so hard it was painful and Nnoitra's grin was permanent. As Ichigo waltzes around in a long black skirt and a red halter top, bracelets around his wrists and thigh high black heels on his feet, there's a knock on the door and he quickly hurries to answer it. On the other side is a 6'1" man with silver hair, a large grin that shows no teeth, and his eyes shut tightly closed.

"Well, well, hello cutie," he grins. "I'm Gin Ichimaru. Is Grimmjow home?"

"Yes."

"Great, I thought I missed him."

He goes to step past Ichigo, but the orange head moves to block him. Curious at this turn of events, Gin steps to the other side only to get shut out again. His grin widens, his body leaning closer to Ichigo, and… Ichigo lays him out in one hit. Baffled, Grimmjow hurries to see what's going on.

"Ichi! What the hell did ya do that for?" he asks fighting not to laugh his ass off.

"He was in my personal space," Ichigo defends. "I don't go leaning into people's personal space like I want to challenge them to tonsil hockey or something! That's rude!"

"Holy hell, you pack quite a punch," Gin mumbles in shock. "Have you ever thought of joining the Underground?"

"Fuck off!" Ichigo snaps before huffing in irritation.

"… Okay," Grimmjow murmurs. "What's up, Gin?"

"You have an appointment tonight, I was told to tell you since no one else could be reached."

"Uh… they're all here," Grimmjow murmurs. "Well… almost all. Stark, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Hallibel, and Nell are all here. We were busy."

"Doing what!" Gin snaps. "Those two girls practically _live _on their cells!"

"They were putting on a fashion show," he shrugs. "You know how girls are with that shit."

"Hey, Ichi!" Nell calls. "Your phone is ringing… the caller ID says 'King of Dumb Asses'."

Nnoitra cackles at that, laughing so hard he falls backward off his chair. Grimmjow smirks, but notices that Ichigo's face has turned a shade paler. He motions Gin in and follows Ichigo into the living room, where the younger vaults over the couch and takes the phone from Nell.

"Hello?" Ichigo states. "No… I know I wasn't… I stayed with a friend, don't get all… I'm not a baby! I can do what the fuck I want! Shi… Stop treating me like that! I'll… But I'm hanging out with my friends… No… I don't know… Fine, I'll be right home."

He hangs up and pouts a moment, glancing at Grimmjow before looking to the floor. Everyone is quiet, already so attached to the feminine male that they don't like seeing him like this. Finally, Ichigo sighs and looks back at Grimmjow with a smile.

"Thank you for letting me stay, I had a lot of fun," he chuckles. "You guys are great. But… I have to go home now. My older brother got home a few minutes ago and flipped out when I wasn't there."

"Go change and I'll give you a lift," Grimmjow offers.

"No, don't change!" Nell whines. "You look so good."

"Nell, he can't ride a motorcycle in a skirt!"

"… Oh, fine."

Ichigo hurries to get changed, missing the shocked look on Gin's face before it morphs into a more calculating one. The silver haired man takes the cell from his pocket and makes a quick call, leaving the others to talk until Ichigo comes back in his jeans and tee. Grimmjow takes him to his apartment about an hour or two away, stopping outside and turning off his ride.

"Hey, Ichi," he starts as Ichigo starts to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I would love to!" Ichigo beams.

"Great! Here, I'll put your number in my phone so I can call you," Grimmjow smiles.

After getting Grimmjow's number and putting his in the blue haired male's phone, Ichigo hurries up to the building and stops to wave Grimmjow off happily. When he turns around, he faced with a furious version of himself with white hair and gold eyes.

"Where the fuck were you!"

"I went to the club last night and some guys tried to jump me," Ichigo bristles. "Not that it's any of your business!"

"Are you okay?" the other asks in worry. "You're not hurt? Did they rape you or anything?"

"Oh, _now _you're concerned."

"Shut the fuck up, Ichi, you know I hate to worry!" Shiro hisses. "Now, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A couple other guys stepped in, but I didn't want to be alone for the night because those guys are known to follow escaped victims home to finish things off, so I stayed with one of the guys that saved me. He was really nice, very gentlemanly, and was so respectful of my boundaries he could've been totally straight! Okay? His friends stopped over and we hit it off. I lost track of time because we were having so much fun."

"… That was him that dropped you off?" Shiro questions more curiously now.

"Yeah. He's… _so _perfect," Ichigo breathes dreamily. "I'm gonna be dreaming about him for at least a month. I think he's gonna call me later so we can go out on a proper date, I'm so excited! How was last night, by the way?"

"Too easy. I fought a guy with pink hair!" Shiro laughs. "Fucking pink hair, can you believe that? I swear I'm surprised I could fight at all, cause once I saw him I couldn't stop laughing!"

"Oh, Shiro, you're such an idiot!" Ichigo laughs.

"Hey! Mom and Dad are having a date night tonight," Shiro says slyly. "You wanna come watch me fight?"

"… Are you serious?" Ichigo whispers with baited breath.

"Fuck yeah, I know how much you love fighting," Shiro grins.

It's true. Ichigo loves to fight and would love nothing more than to be part of the Underground, but his mother won't let him near the place and his father is still uncertain about it all. Shiro is the only one that knows just how hot fighting can get Ichigo, trying to sneak him into the Underground numerous times… which all ended in their parents changing their plans last minute and Ichigo sneaking off before getting there. Shiro really loves his younger brother, knowing just how much of a disappointment Ichigo believes himself to be to their parents, and is more apt to spoil him than to reprimand him. It pains him to think Ichigo believes he's not good enough for his parents simply because of how he learned to be, because he's so feminine his father usually calls him his daughter on accident, and he tries desperately to keep Ichigo happy. He knows his baby twin has been forcing himself to dress like a boy, the thought aggravating him as he knows how hard it is for Ichigo to look past the female outfits and styles he believed were meant for him for nine years. Besides, he may be his baby twin, but Shiro likes to leer at him once in awhile! There's no crime in looking as long as he doesn't touch, damn it!

That night, Shiro manages to finally sneak his little twin into the Underground. Just for good measure, he managed to convince Ichigo to dress in a girl's outfit and dark wig… in case their parents showed up, so they wouldn't get in trouble. He's never seen Ichigo's face light up quite like it does when he sees the ring and the bleachers, the people crowding around and calling bets, the cheering and the fighting. He gently leads him to the area the Visoreds sit, keeping him close as they near other people. Ichigo, dressed in a small black dress and black leggings with navy thigh high boots and a sheer navy shirt that hangs off his shoulders, takes in everything with immense joy. His silver bracelets clink together, the lights flashing along the navy highlights in his raven hair that's up in bushy pigtails, and he walks along in those heels with such inhuman grace is should be illegal. His amber eyes, hidden by green contacts, catch a flash of blue locks across the way and his heart picks up to beat in his throat.

"Shiro, I'm gonna go look around, okay?" he asks.

"Just be careful."

"I can kick your ass and you've never lost a fight, I think I'm well equipped to take care of myself," Ichigo points out dryly.

"You're every fighter's worst nightmare, Ichi," Shiro cackles. "Someone with a guy's strength and a woman's wrath!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Grimmjow is laughing at a joke Nnoitra told, one that was rather vulgar, when hands are over his eyes. He stiffens, listening to pick up a signal to punch the intruder or not. When he hears giggling from his sister, Nell, he decides to hold back the urge and play along. Warm breath ghosts along his neck as the one behind him leans forward to whisper in his ear.

"Guess who."

"… Ichi?" Grimm gasps.

The eyes are uncovered and he turns to look into green eyes, startling him a moment before he gives this new female a cautious look. After a moment, the female starts and gives a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I have contacts in," Ichigo grins. "I had to dress up in case mom and dad stop out… I'm not supposed to be here. Shiro snuck me in, but everyone knows mom and dad so I had to wear a kind of disguise. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I've been looking for a reason to wear these boots. Aren't they fucking cute?"

"Adorable!" Neliel squeals. "Where did you get them? I totally have to get a pair."

"Grimmjow, who's your pretty little girlfriend?" a smooth voice wonders.

"Uh… this is Ichi," Grimmjow mutters uncertainly. "Ichi, this is my boss, Aizen."

"Hello," Ichigo chirps. "Pleased to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine, my dear," Aizen chuckles as he lifts Ichigo's hand to kiss it.

"That's the chick that laid me out," Gin smiles widely. "Come to join us in the fights?"

"Ichi!" Shiro calls. "I thought you were gonna look around. Come on, it's almost time for the fights to start."

"Um… can I sit over here?" Ichigo asks hopefully.

"Fuck no! If mom and dad _do _find out you're here, it'll be less of a problem for me if they find you with me!"

"But if I'm over here, it'll seem as though it has absolutely nothing to do with you," Ichigo says quickly. "And then you'll be completely off the hook!"

"I'm still not a bad enough brother to let you involve yourself with these assholes," Shiro frowns. "Let's go, princess."

"Fuck you," Ichigo growls. "I want to stay here!"

"I don't mind having her here," Aizen smiles kindly. "We'll watch over her well, don't worry."

"… I don't know," Shiro sighs.

"Please!" Ichigo pouts cutely. "I promise to stay out of trouble."

"… Fine," Shiro smiles affectionately. "Just be careful, okay?"

"You bet! You're the best, Shiro!" Ichigo cheers happily before hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah, I totally spoil you," he chuckles. "Just remember, it's _my _ass on the line here."

Ichigo nods eagerly, hands clasped by his chin in a completely feminine way. Grimmjow slowly pulls Ichigo back and onto his lap, which Shiro is about to punch him for before he sees Ichigo light up even more than when he saw the fights for the first time. Ichigo throws his arms around the blue haired male's neck, kissing his cheek before cuddling up to him enthusiastically. Shiro frowns, shaking his head and sighing… damn his insistent need to see his twin happy! He heads back to join the Visoreds, giving Ichigo one last glance before strolling away. The whole time, a pink haired male sitting at the far end of the group with a multitude of bandages sits trembling. Ichigo watches him carefully, noting there are others he hasn't yet seen. The one with pink hair just above his shoulders is around 6'1", his amber eyes glittering with his fear. Finally, they turn to face him and Nnoitra frowns.

"What's up, pinky?" he asks.

"That's my opponent from last night," he murmurs.

"You're the guy with pink hair?" Ichigo giggles. "Shiro said he was surprised he won, considering he couldn't stop laughing at you."

"Your brother is the White Demon?" the other asks.

"… My brother is Shiro Kurosaki," Ichigo frowns. "Oh! Wait… he doesn't use that name for fights… He might be."

"Oh! Ichi never met Szayel," Hallibel gasps. "Ichi, this is Szayel Apporo Grantz. Over there is Baraggan Luisenbarn, Aaronniero Arrurerie… we just call him Kain Shiba, because that was his name first and it's easier to say… and that's Yammy Llargo."

Ichigo looks around at the others, taking them in with mild fascination. Baraggan is 6' and probably older than Aizen with his white hair and moustache, his black eyes glittering in humor as he nods Ichigo's way. Kain is beautiful, there's no other word for him, with aqua green eyes and spiky black hair. He sends a wink Ichigo's way, drawing a blush from the orange head that has Grimmjow growling at the flirtatious man. Yammy is a giant at 7'6", long bushy black sideburns and a thin ponytail… but the rest of his head is bald.

"Oh! I gotta go fight, Berry," Grimm grins widely. "Here, Stark, watch him for me."

Ichigo is unceremoniously dropped onto Stark's lap, the tall man startled awake to look at a startled Ichigo. Grimmjow cackles to himself before bounding down the stairs to the ring, but Aizen is staring in shock. Ichigo tries to get up, but Stark's arm around his waist stops him.

"You were placed here, because Grimmjow wants a few certain some ones to stay away from you," he smirks. "I'm straight, so he has no worries about me chasing you… plus, that's a horrible waste of energy."

"You're a male," Aizen remarks.

"Yep," Ichigo grins. "I know I don't look it, but I had to take extreme measures to be able to come watch Shiro fi… Holy shit! Shiro's getting in the ring with Grimm!"

"And? I didn't see anything wrong with pairing the two up," Aizen drawls. "Grimmjow is a rather adaptable fighter, I'm sure he'll…"

"… Only be creamed!" Ichigo shouts in anger. "Not that I don't trust his skills, but I know Shiro! I'm the only one that can beat him!"

"You can beat the White Devil?" Aizen wonders curiously. "You?"

"Of course I can, I didn't grow up with him to be his fucking shadow!" Ichigo snaps.

"… Ichigo, I have an opening for the seventh Espada," Aizen smiles. "I'm quite eager to have you try out for it."

"If you can get my dad to agree, I'll gladly try out."

"And your father is..?"

"That would be me, Sosuke, my friend."

"Dad!" Ichigo gasps. "When did you… but I thought… Shiro said…"

"Ah, your lovely mother ate something that didn't agree with her and is in bed sick," he grins behind his fan. "So I decided to come watch Shiro fight. Imagine my surprise when I see a pretty little girl chewing out Aizen. Now, I know that you look nothing like yourself, but there's only one person with the temper to stand up to a well known Underground leader like Aizen. How did you manage to sneak in, my precious daughter… uh… I mean… Ichi."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that information," Ichigo says as he crosses his arms over his chest. "But you barely recognized me, so that has to work in my favor."

"True, true," Kisuke chuckles. "Your temper is always the only thing to give you away. Ah! It would seem my son has defeated your fighter yet again, my friend."

"Grimm!" Ichigo gasps before hurrying over to the limping male.

"It's okay, I'm fine," the blue haired male says as affection flits in his eyes. "Your brother packs a punch, Berry."

"He's gonna feel _my _punch later," Ichigo growls. "Possibly a few kicks and my hands around his neck, too!"

"It's all part of the fights, Berry," Grimmjow laughs. "I don't mind. I'm sure it could've been a whole hell of a lot worse, I mean… look at Szayel."

"Ichi, my precious dau… son," Kisuke fixes quickly before quietly cursing his slip up. "Uh… who's your new friend?"

"This is Grimmjow, but I'm sure you already knew his name," Ichigo frowns before blushing. "He's my boyfriend."

Everyone is completely silent at that, even Grimmjow's eyes wide with surprise before a shit eating grin threatens to consume his face. One of his strong arms wraps around the small of Ichigo's back, holding him closely and almost possessively. Kisuke frowns, but quickly turns it into a smile as he waves his fan lightly.

"Okay, if you say so," he states. "But you're telling your mother… I want nothing to do with that."

"Fine," Ichigo agrees. "She's wrapped around my pinky anyway. Oh! And Aizen wants me to be his seventh Espada."

"… Talk to your mother. If she says yes, I'll allow it. Though, I'd love to find out why you don't want to be with the Visoreds."

"Because I'm your 'precious daughter'," Ichigo spits. "You'll never give me a challenge, I'll always have fights that are far too easy… and I want to kick Shiro's ass!"

"… It's times like these that I'm reminded just how much like your brother you are," Kisuke grins. "It makes me proud!"

"So I can?"

"Absolutely not," Kisuke says cheerfully. "Not until your mother okays it."

Ichigo groans, but Kisuke still catches the sigh of relief that emanates from Grimmjow. A flicker of respect fills the blonde man, as he knows just how easily Ichigo manages to manipulate people into doing what he wants. This small action tells Kisuke that this particular man will put Ichigo's safety before his wants, which is exactly what the cunning little orange head needs.

It's a week of dates that put the orange haired teen in awe of Grimmjow, a week of making out from light to extremely heavy, a week of Ichigo spending the night and cooking throughout the day, and a week of hanging with the Espada on lazy days. Thankfully, his mother was all for him dating Grimmjow… though he has a suspicion his father talked to her first. To say he was relieved was an understatement, as Ichigo still hadn't figured out how to tell her when she came to him. It's during a movie, Ichigo sitting on Grimmjow's lap and everyone else sprawled along the floor and furniture, that Nell voices her irritation.

"Okay, that's it," she growls. "Nii-sama, if you don't fuck him I swear I'll…"

"Nell! That's hardly your business!" Grimmjow snarls in return.

"Grimmy!" she whines. "His test fight is tomorrow night! If he gets hurt, you'll have to wait even longer to screw him into the bed! Unless that's what you want… to get him completely helpless in your room where you can take advantage of him."

"Oh!" Hallibel squeals. "That's a perfect idea!"

"You guys are evil," Stark chuckles. "Just leave the blushing virgin alone, he'll decide when he's ready."

"Stark!" Ichigo yells in mortification. "You guys are so embarrassing!"

Grimmjow cackles at his bright red face, Nnoitra joining in as Ulquiorra smirks in humor… ever since the orange head started hanging out with them, he's been smiling more often. Ichigo loves to see Ulquiorra smile, though it's still a rare occasion. It isn't long before everyone is leaving and Ichigo is sitting in the middle of the couch while Grimmjow picks up his friends' mess.

"Grimm… I want you to have sex with me," Ichigo remarks out of the blue.

"… Don't feel pressured because of them," the blue haired male sighs. "I want you to be absolutely certain."

"I am!" Ichigo frowns. "I really, really like you, Grimm. I've never liked anyone more than you. I… I want to spend forever with you… If you'll let me, that is."

"Berry," Grimmjow sighs out. "You have no idea what that remark does to me."

Ichigo smirks cockily as Grimmjow turns to face him, the smaller of them sliding from the couch and crawling over to sit in Grimm's lap. Ichigo kisses him sweetly at first, but Grimm rarely ever does sweet for long and deepens the kiss. Before he can think, Ichigo is lying on his back on the floor while Grimmjow is hovering over him. The other attacks his neck, sucking and nipping at the slender column as Ichigo moans in pleasure, and then a hand slips beneath his navy tee and slides along his muscled stomach.

"Oh my god, Grimm," Ichigo gasps. "Please… don't stop. Not this time."

Grimmjow grinds against him in reply, growling possessively as pleasure spikes through him. He pulls Ichigo's shirt off, licking the tan skin before working on a mark at the smaller male's collar bone. He can't tease much longer, as he's waited far longer for his younger lover than he ever would for any other, and he vaguely remembers this is Ichigo's first time. He carefully lifts the other, their mouths still connected in feverish kisses, and carefully carries him into the bedroom. He lays Ichigo on the large bed, crawling in after him and pulling his shirt over his head before tossing it someplace in the room. The sultry look upon the smaller male's features makes it difficult to not just drive into him in animalistic vigor in his need to claim what is rightfully his, yet Grimmjow pushes those instincts back if only to make things easier on his love.

*Love? * he muses a bit startled. *Yeah… that's about it, isn't it? I love him. *

With that realization causing his chest to swell, Grimmjow runs his hands along Ichigo's body with far more attention. As he takes in the erotic looks and moans emanating from his soon-to-be lover, Grimmjow uses a free hand to rummage in his side table for a small bottle. He spreads the cool liquid on three of his fingers and gently slips one into Ichigo's entrance, moving it around carefully before adding a second and then a third. He thrusts them in and out of his precious lover, devouring Ichigo's mewls and gasps and heady moans like a starving man at a banquet. Finally, Ichigo starts to beg and Grimmjow can't help but pull away to spread the lube on his thick hot rod. In one swift movement, he thrusts into Ichigo and stills immediately to allow him to get used to it. As he waits, he kisses the tears away that threaten to spill from Ichigo's pained eyes. After what seems an eternity, Ichigo gives him the go ahead and Grimmjow starts at a languid pace. In no time, Ichigo is moaning wantonly as his prostate is struck continuously. Grimmjow picks up his speed, the pace getting close to brutal as he repeatedly slams his swollen member into his new lover.

"Ah… ah… hah," Ichigo pants. "God, yes! Grimm… I'm so close. Ah… hah… Ah! AH! GRIMM!"

Ichigo spills his release between them, his body tensing and his walls squeezing Grimmjow's member brutally. The other growls possessively, biting down on the smaller one's neck and shoulder junction before slamming in a few more times as deeply as possible. After those few more thrusts, Grimmjow sees white and thrusts in hard to bury himself one last time before stilling. Ichigo gasps as Grimmjow plants his seed into his core, the larger of the two holding himself up on shaking limbs so as not to crush his lover. As they ride out their orgasms, Ichigo studies Grimmjow's relaxed face affectionately. Finally, Grimmjow rolls to the side and yanks Ichigo over to lay on his chest.

"That… was awesome," Ichigo sighs.

"Best sex I've ever had," Grimmjow agrees sleepily. "But now it's time to sleep, Berry."

"No way," Ichigo growls. "I want to take a bath first."

"Go to sleep," the other practically hisses. "We'll bathe when we wake up."

The next morning, Ichigo heads out to talk with Shiro. His older brother still isn't happy about him joining the Espada, but he's always been easier to convince than their parents. The only stipulation he has, is that he be informed about everything going on with Grimmjow… and if Grimmjow ever hurts him, he'll regret it with the loss of his manhood! Of course, Ichigo replied that Shiro would have to stand in line for that one… there's no fucking way the blue head would get away unscathed if he hurt Ichigo. That night, however, Ichigo finds himself pacing nervously in the changing room of the Underground. He's never actually gotten into a fight that wasn't provoked before, so he's a bit nervous and at a loss of what to do.

"Berry, it's time," Grimmjow says with a frown. "Remember, you don't have to do this."

"I'll be okay, Grimm," Ichigo smiles softly. "Just… have Szayel on standby."

"Why?" the other asks a bit panicked. "are you planning on getting hurt? Ichi, I don't think…"

"I'm more worried about my opponent," Ichigo chuckles. "I'm not known for fighting, but when I get riled… well… Shiro being my twin doesn't really seem as farfetched as it does now."

Grimmjow shivers at that, gesturing for Ichigo to come to him. The orange haired male wraps his arms around Grimmjow's side, pressing himself as closely as possible and pulling the other down for a kiss. Afterward, Ichigo is staring down Aizen's polite smile that rarely ever reaches his eyes.

"I'm afraid your older brother did a far better number on Szayel than I had first thought," Aizen remarks. "Therefore, I'm matching you with Stark."

"What!" Grimmjow snarls.

"Simply for the fact he can assess Ichigo's strengths far faster than any other," the brunette assures. "The fight will end once Stark calls for it, but until then I wish for you to take it as a serious match… I've instructed Stark to attack you should he feel you're not being serious."

"Okay," Ichigo nods dutifully. "But I won't fight unless Szayel is here."

"Why?" Stark wonders. "Afraid I'll mess you up?"

"No, quite the opposite, actually."

"Shit," Nnoitra cackles. "Arrogant little bitch, ain't ya?"

Ichigo automatically punches Nnoitra in the gut for the comment, smirking dangerously at the pained yelp as he double over. Afterward, he strolls over to the ring and stands in wait. Stark isn't too worried, as he's the number one Espada, but something deep within tells him to watch his back with this particular little firecracker. When the fight starts, they're still and quiet. Both eye one another carefully, Ichigo scowling in concentration, and then Stark darts forward at the other's refusal to move. He throws a punch, shocked when Ichigo grabs it and lifts himself into a handstand on the fist. With a graceful movement Stark could never dodge because of the speed, he brings his foot down and slams it into Stark's face. With another smooth move, Ichigo pushes off Stark's face and flips back onto his feet. Without missing a beat, Stark attacks again, surprised when Ichigo dances around his blows with just as much speed if not more than himself. Finally, he realizes the small orange head is just playing with him. The other's amber orbs flashing with something almost sinister before he puts on a burst of speed, throwing punch after kick until Stark is holding him upside down. Suddenly, the older man realizes one foot is still free and it snaps upward to slam into his chin. Ichigo is let loose, catching himself gracefully on his hands before spinning to give himself room. He drops down to a crouch, darting behind Stark, and slamming a couple fingers into a nerve. Stark drops like a load of bricks, knocked out with just one touch. Ichigo tilts his head a moment, leaning down to make sure he's okay, and then moseys back to the gawking crowd.

"Please go heal him," Ichigo asks Szayel. "It won't be that bad, he's a lot more sturdy than I anticipated."

"Of course," the pink haired male nods before hurrying off.

"That was amazing, Kurosaki," Aizen smiles with a bit of applause. "Where ever did you learn to fight like that?"

"My mom," he smiles. "Dad taught me a bit, too. And then I was a student to one of his friends later on. Shiro and I were taught together, but mom never taught him. She said her methods were for females, not males. Didn't want to give them up to just anyone."

"But you're…"

"Don't start," Ichigo huffs. "I've stopped trying by now, she's already set in the stubborn belief I'm her daughter. I mean, you've heard my dad talk… I'll never get away from it no matter how much a dress like a guy."

"I like you just the way you are," Grimmjow shrugs uncaringly. "You should, too."

"Awe, thanks, Grimm," Ichigo grins. "I like you the way you are, too!"

"Good, cause I wasn't planning on changing for ya," he snorts. "I'm a package deal."

Ichigo laughs at the other's comment, leaning over to kiss him for good measure. From across the way, Shiro watches cautiously as Ichigo is pulled onto the Espada's lap. He's glad Ichigo is happy, but he's still uncertain about this new man and the new job choice of his baby twin. Ichigo may not be a girl and he may be able to take care of himself, but he'll always be soft and playful more than harsh and punishing. With a soft sigh and a shake of his head, the white haired twin turns to leave. Back with the Espada, Nelliel lets her gaze linger a moment longer on the Visored before returning it to her brother and Ichigo. Aizen stands, motioning Gin over and sending a beaming grin toward the petite male.

"I am quite impressed with you, Ichigo," he says. "I would be most honored if someone as talented as you would join my fighters."

"Yeah, Ichi-chan," Gin smiles widely. "I've never seen anyone whoop Stark's ass so thoroughly!"

"Great!" Ichigo beams. "I'm so excited! I can't wait for my first match!"

Ichigo's first match is that weekend, Grimmjow pacing with a worried sickness twisting about his stomach. His opponent is a monstrous man by the name of Kenpachi, one of the most ruthless fighters within the Shinigami… one that enjoys the rush of battle with a worthy opponent. Just the thought of Ichigo getting hurt is enough to make him throw up, yet he's stilled in his pacing when Ichigo bounds over. Thanks to encouragement from Nell and Hallibel and occasional prodding from Shiro, Ichigo is back to his old cross-dressing routine. Now, he's wearing black leggings with a short black skirt, a crimson halter top, black and red fingerless gloves, tall high heeled crimson boots, and many silver bangles to match the silver choker on his slender throat. He's even put on a wig with shoulder length orange hair to match his own shade pulled into puffy pigtails, but he still looks just like Ichigo to Grimm.

"Who's my opponent?" he wonders.

"Uh… that guys," Grimmjow points out. "Should you die in this fight, I will find a way to resurrect you and kill you again, understand? You are not allowed to leave me."

"I think you're over… Holy shit," Ichigo gapes. "Are there any rules for faking an injury to get out of fighting?"

"Surely you're not scared, Ichigo," Aizen chuckles. "Your brother has yet to be beaten by Kenpachi, so I thought you would have no problems with him… unless you lied about being able to beat Shiro, that is."

"I didn't lie!" Ichigo snaps. "Don't accuse me of that shit, or I'll stick the tip of my stiletto up your ass!"

"Ouch," Gin winces. "That don't sound too comfy."

"I can handle the asshole, alright?" Ichigo states with a hand on his hip and his head cocked in feminine threat. "Just keep your eyes open, or you might miss everything."

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to, Ichi," Grimmjow says quietly.

"I'll be fine, Grimm, I promise," he smiles widely. "Just be ready to take me out to celebrate!"

With a playful wink, Ichigo bounces down the steps to enter the ring. Kenpachi's face, once full of eagerness and bloodlust, immediately falls at the sight of the 'female' he towers over. With a furious look over to Yamamoto, he growls and turns back to the girl.

"Go home and play house where you belong, little girl," Kenpachi grumbles. "I don't fight little princesses."

"Then this fight will be easy," Ichigo grins. "Pay attention, okay? Here I come!"

Ichigo's gone in the blink of an eye, appearing behind Kenpachi and ducking a reaching hand. With a few flips and twists, Ichigo dancing around his opponent like a professional, Ichigo spins over and slams his fingers down on the same spot he used on Stark… Kenpachi is down for the count. Ichigo takes a bow, skipping over to the exit gleefully. It's after the fights when Kenpachi and Yamamoto confront Aizen about his fighter, Urahara and Shiro there with Yorouchi to pick up their feisty 'daughter'. Ichigo hurries out of the changing room with Grimmjow and Nell hot on his heels, taking to running circles around the group before Ichigo jumps into Gin's arms before leaping over to sit on Stark's taller shoulders.

"What's with all the commotion, Stark?" he asks.

"Kenpachi and Yamamoto are accusing you and Aizen of cheating," he shrugs.

"What!" Ichigo snaps. "Put me down, I'm gonna fuck them up! How dare they!"

Ichigo manages to climb off Stark's shoulders, but Gin quickly scoops him up bridal style to keep him from getting in any more trouble. Ichigo, however, has never been easy to silence.

"You pansy ass sore loser!" he shouts in fury. "I kicked the shit out of you and you know it! You're just pissed you got your ass handed to you by a 'princess', as you so nicely put it."

"Ichi-chan, calm down," Gin chuckles. "Yamamoto will get more angry than he already is."

"I don't care! That old fart can go take a flying fuck for all I care! I don't appreciate getting called a cheater just because…"

"Ichi-chan, my precious daughter," Urahara says soothingly. "You're starting to act like your mom… Ouch!"

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Yorouchi snarls after hitting him over the head. "It's better Ichi takes after me than you, you old pervert!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with that," Shiro snickers.

"I don't know, I don't think it'd be that bad," Grimmjow says with a feral grin.

"Nobody asked you!" Ichigo blushes brightly.

"I don't care if the brat is your daughter," Kenpachi huffs. "There's no way I would lose to a girl! Especially one so puny! I mean, at least Yorouchi's got a shit load of power behind her punches."

"I taught Ichi everything I know," Yorouchi states seriously. "She's my precious little baby, she has to know how to protect herself."

"Uh… mom… you guys are doing it again," Shiro grumbles. "Ichi's a boy, not a girl. Stop calling him like one."

"… A boy?" Kenpachi says in complete shock. "A boy? He's a boy?"

"Mom couldn't have kids after us," Shiro shrugs. "She convinced Ichigo he was a girl for the first nine years of his life. By the time dad managed to set him straight, the damage was done. He's a cross -dresser."

"And he looks damn good, too!" Yorouchi says defensively.

"The point is," Aizen says with a suffering sigh. "That Ichigo didn't cheat during his fight. He was taught by both Kisuke and Yorouchi, two of the best fighters in the history of the Underground. Kenpachi has never beaten Shiro, so it stands to reason he could never beat Ichigo… the very reason I paired them. If you have a problem with that, I apologize and I won't pair them again. However, I'm going to have to say that tonight is Ichigo's victory."

"… Yes, I must agree," Yamamoto sighs. "If it had been known he was male to begin with, we never would've had our doubts. Although I've no reason to assume there's not a female out there that can beat Kenpachi, I also didn't know he was Yorouchi's child. Once more, I apologize for the misunderstanding."

"Damn right!" Ichigo snaps.

"Uh… I'll just be taking him someplace else for now," Gin remarks uncertainly. "Don't want him saying anything more to warrant an ass whooping."

"Pft, they could… mph!" Ichigo growls as Gin clamps a hand over his mouth. "Mph! Mm… hmm!"

"We'll be going, have a nice night," Gin grins. "Say goodnight, Ichi-chan!"

"Mm, mph, hmm!"

"… I know Ichi well," Shiro mutters. "And I'm pretty certain that was Ichi for 'fuck off, asshole'. I could be loosely translating, though… although I doubt it."

It's about Ichigo's third fight when Grimmjow learns of an extremely beneficial effect the fights have of Ichigo. Ichigo has just finished up when Grimmjow heads to the showers to check on him, worried about the nasty hit he took when fighting the Visored named Shinji. He finds his beau a moaning mess within the deserted showers, trying to rid himself of the hard on he's acquired from the violent bout with his friend. With a large grin, Grimmjow strips off his clothes after locking the changing room doors and slips into the showers with Ichigo. He wraps his strong arms around his smaller lover, the orange haired male groaning in pleasure as he leans back into the embrace.

"Let me help you out, love," Grimmjow purrs.

"Yes," Ichigo hisses. "Mm."

Grimmjow kisses the slender neck, sucking on Ichigo's neck and shoulder junction before biting down harshly. Ichigo cries out, practically purring when a tongue runs along the bite in apology. Ichigo leans away, bracing himself against the wall in invitation to the taller man. With a seductive glance over his shoulder, amber eyes half lidded and glazed with lust, he parts his lips to speak.

"Please, Grimm," Ichi says huskily. "I can't wait… take me, please."

With a growl of possessiveness, Grimmjow grips Ichigo's hips and thrusts in harshly. The orange haired male gasps in pain, though it's quickly covered by the immense pleasure of his prostate getting nailed on the first thrust. Ichigo moans and mewls, screaming for more as Grimmjow pistons his hips against the other. Their pace picks up, Ichigo fighting to keep his head from smacking the tiled wall as his arms get tired of holding him away from it. Grimmjow grips his member and pumps him in time with the blue haired male's movements, Ichigo feeling that perfect bliss closing in on him rapidly.

"Oh, god," he moans. "Oh! Hah, Grimmjow… please… so close… oh god… yes! Yes! Grimm!"

Ichigo sees white as he's pushed over the edge, his seed spilling onto the tiles as his walls clamp around Grimmjow. The other still isn't satisfied, growling in frustration as he fights to find his own release. Now, Ichigo has crossed his arms against the wall to pillow his head. He's tired and his legs want to buckle beneath him, but he struggles to remain standing for Grimmjow's sake. He tightens his walls in order to help Grimmjow, the other gasping and pushing harder and faster until he finally feels it coming. He slams in one last time, burying himself as deeply as possible, and bites down possessively on Ichigo shoulder as he releases his fluids into the smaller male's core. Finally spent, they both sink down onto the floor and let the lukewarm water wash away their activities. Ichigo yawns and cuddles up in Grimmjow's lap, purring when those strong arms wrap around him and a nose nuzzles his hair. Grimmjow can tell that their future will hold many surprises, days of waking up sore, nights of frenzied loving, and weekends of worry and panic. He has to admit, though, as he gaze down at his slumbering beau… he'd never trade it for anything.


End file.
